Individuals are often asked to provide information in connection with receiving various goods or services. For example, individuals are often asked to fill out an online registration form when registering for a website. Oftentimes, the information that the individual is asked to provide is the same or similar to information that the individual has been asked to provide previously. Individuals may in effect be asked to provide the same information over and over again to different entities. For example, when ordering gifts for friends or relatives through various websites, the individual may be requested to provide identifying information for the friends and relatives at each website. In some cases, in the course of receiving the good or service, the individual may also receive additional information that the individual would like to access at a future date, such as warranty information in connection with goods purchased online. Also, individuals may desire to purchase and transfer gifts to other individuals using safe, reliable systems. Enhanced systems and methods of facilitating such information transactions would be desirable.